


innamorata

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, for me it's fluff i hope it appears as one, kkami is seungmin's competitor but not literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Minnie, cupcake—“ Hyunjin laughs loudly before grabbing both of Seungmin’s hands. “Kkami is not a person, he is a puppy.”Seungmin knows. He definitely knows that’s not true at all. He just likes seeing how Hyunjin reacts because his reaction is always irresistibly endearing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 72





	innamorata

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping and hey! soft seungjin is my weakness :} enjoy your reading!

Seungmin plays with Hyunjin’s slender fingers and comfortably leans his head on the other’s chest. This is their routine on every Sunday night. Just chilling together, binge eating the caramel popcorn while watching netflix.

Seungmin averts his eyes from the screen to his boyfriend’s perfectly sculptured face above him.

 _Wow._ He never knew since when he got this lucky having Hwang Hyunjin as his boyfriend, his soulmate and on the very top, his _bestest_ friend he could ever asked.

Hyunjin’s left hand aimlessly stroking the brunette’s hair while the other hand is busy putting the popcorn into his mouth.

Seungmin is startled when Hyunjin suddenly shouts in frustration. “What the goose? He really did say that?”

Seungmin chuckles, full of adoration watching his boyfriend stressing over some stupid dialogue in the drama.

“ _Dumpling_ , you’re overreacting,“ Seungmin says in a matter of fact. “The husband is always annoying.”

“ _Minnie_! Take that back. I’m not overreacting,” Hyunjin whines loudly. “Don’t you hear him? He said nothing is wrong loving two people at the same time like eww that’s so low.”

Seungmin grins widely watching his other half frowns in frustration. No matter how mad Hyunjin looks, it always seems cute to him.

_Lord, I'm so whipped for this one Hwang._

Seungmin gets up from his leaning and cups Hyunjin’s beautiful face, lifting his eyebrows towards the latter.

The noise from the screen is long gone, along with the caramel popcorns and everything that just doesn't fit into their serene _space_.

“Don’t you do that too?”

“Do what exactly?” Hyunjin burrows his eyebrows, not really digesting the question.

“You love two people at the same time. Me and Kkami and obviously- you love him more,” 

“Minnie, _cupcake_ —“ Hyunjin laughs loudly before grabbing both of Seungmin’s hands. “Kkami is not a person, he is a puppy.”

Seungmin knows. He definitely knows that’s not true at all. He just likes seeing how Hyunjin reacts because his reaction is always irresistibly endearing.

Seungmin clenches his heart in fake sadness. “Auch. So that’s true you love him more.” He pouts solemnly while eyeing Hyunjin’s reaction.

Seungmin tries so hard not to laugh his heart out when seeing Hyunjin’s eyes widen in an instant, forgot to counter Seungmin’s earlier remark.

“God, _Minnie, cupcake_ ,” Hyunjin desperately put his hand on Seungmin’s nape, trying to get the younger closer to him. “Of course that’s not true at all.”

Seungmin locks his eyes with those dark chestnut orbs before muttering gently a small “really?”

Hyunjin smiles sincerely and it by far, reaches Seungmin’s heart.

“You know,” Hyunjin boops Seungmin's nose, without any warning. “I would never—“ and then he kisses Seungmin’s right cheek. “love someone else -“ his lips go to his right cheek and his calm voice hovers on it after pecking Seungmin’s, “more than you.”

Their breaths are reasoning with each other at the moment and Seungmin can literally see all the imperfect flaws that compliment his lover’s face. (if imperfect flaws mean perfectness, so that's it)

He can hear all along his erratic heartbeat (and he for sure knows Hyunjin can hear him too) and the warm fuzziness doesn’t go unnoticed by both of them.

Hyunjin’s eyes unconsciously glue to Seungmin’s pink lips and the younger’s face now is adorned with pink tint, getting all rosy and shy. 

“Can i kiss you?” Hyunjin asks his cupcake gently while caressing the cheek with his thumb.

Seungmin does not trust his voice at the moment, just nods as his heart blooms along with excitement and fondness.

The kiss was sweet and short, but they both can’t be more content than what they already had just now and it just left Seungmin’s heart to melt in a puddle. 

“So do you trust me now?”Hyunjin grins teasingly while caressing Seungmin’s rosebud lips with his soft thumb.

Seungmin’s mind is kind of malfunctioning at that time and as the feeling still lingers inside, he decides to slightly push away Hyunjin’s thumb and hide his face in his hands and shakes his head vigorously.

He sighs defeatedly. “I can’t believe you just kiss me all over my face.”

“Kim Seungmin, it’s been two years since we’re together and you always act like you hate my kisses-“ Hyunjin rolled his eyes and smirks. “when I know it too well that you love them so much.”

Seungmin takes a small cushion placed behind his back and throws it to a still laughing Hyunjin.

“Shut up, _Jinnie_. I don't know how on earth I still love you so much, you dork.”

This is not Seungmin’s first intention. He intended to tease his soulmate first but the table turned. He is the one who is being teased now.

Hyunjin yanks Seungmin in a hug and they move side to side, slowly.

“Aigoo why my cupcake is so cute tonight.” Seungmin tugs his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder and the elder pets his hair softly.

“Right? Sometimes I was jealous of you too.” Seungmin smiles despite them stopping from moving side to side, and he can sense Hyunjin’s tense shoulder at his statement.

“Wait— you're jealous of me, why?” Hyunjin stares at Seungmin after loosening their hug, full of questions. What are the things Seungmin feel jealous towards him, anyway?

_His cupcake is just as perfect as he already is._

Seungmin laughs internally. Teasing Hyunjin is the best thing ever Seungmin has done his entire life and he definitely will continue doing so.

Seungmin fake frowning. “Of course i was jealous of you. How come a dork like you can get a cuter lover than mine?” Seungmin sighs in a mock losing.

A few seconds pass when Hyunjin suddenly widens his eyes in a solid realization. “Kim Seungmin, you snake!” It’s now the turn for Hyunjin to throw the cushion to Seungmin.

Seungmin just maniacally laughs upon Hyunjin’s realization. Lord, if his phone is not too far away from him, he will surely snap a picture of Hyunjin’s ugly face at that moment.

“Stop laughing. I hate you,” Hyunjin pouts and crosses his hands on his chest. “Thus, I reevaluate my decision. I love Kkami more than you. Way more many-“

Seungmin’s eyes water at the word ‘reevaluate’. For cheese sake, when will his lover stop being dramatic?

“Lies. You can’t just say that!”

“Try me, _cupcake-_ “

“Okay fine! So you hate me?”

“Yes.”

“And- you love Kkami?”

“Absolutely”

“More than me?”

“Of course.”

“You love me so much?”

“Definitely— WAIT NO OMG,” Hyunjin already lost for the second time tonight. He heaves a surrender sigh. 

At that divine moment, he caught himself staring at his precious _Seungminie_ who’s still laughing evilly as his eyes shut and his hand pressing on his stomach, obviously enjoying Hyunjin’s suffering tonight.

He figures himself is in awe watching the younger is so joyful when he keeps losing and tonight he himself decides to always be the cause of those laughter and to love Seungmin more everyday—

—and obviously, way way more of his love towards Kkami.

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling pinterest on my bed and hiks this came up. and that kdrama reference it's too obvious isnt it? Kskskks hv a nice day ahead!


End file.
